Fairy Tail:Special Volume
by WolfTellsLife
Summary: Modern version of Fairy Tail! Natsu is a student at day and an assassin at night. Will focus mainly on NaMe and NaZa. Lucy and Lissana not in Natsu's harem and obviously not Levy. This is not a straightforward kind of harem. Natsu's also calm, coll and collected and is the smartest in Fairy High.
1. Chapter 1

'Bzzzt''Bzzzt' rang the alarm clock of Natsu Dragneel.

"Onii-sama, please wake up" said the boy's younger sister. When he woke up he went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress up in his school uniform. After all that, he went down to the dining room to eat breakfast. After he ate breakfast, he walked to school with his younger sister, Meredy Dragneel.

"Why couldn't you wake up when your alarm clock rang Onii-sama?" asked his younger sister while hugging his arm, he replied"Well, it's not like I just stay home every day doing nothing, you know" "What are you trying to say Onii-sama?"

"That I actually work every night to provide us our livelihood" he said, "What?!, Ikaruga, Cosmos, Aries, Virgo, Sherry and Chelia-nee all work for our livelihood as well" as Natsu sweatdropped at her statement.

Meet Natsu Dragneel, a pink- haired teen who is a student at day and an assassin at night. He has 7 sisters who was named by Meredy including her.

At school, Natsu is stoic and seldom talks, distancing him from the rest of his schoolmates wherein Meredy is very cheerful and playful earning her many friends which makes her one of the most popular students in her school and also gaining the hearts of many boys not only in her school, but in all of Magnolia town located in the northern part of Japan. Eventhough Natsu is very quiet and doesn't talk to any of his schoolmates, he's actually very popular among girls of all ages wherever he goes.

"Natsu Dragneel!" shouted the scarlet haired beauty, the Student Council President of Fairy High "Huh" Natsu said as the student council president was walking towards him "Natsu Dragneel, how many times do I have to tell you to wear your uniform properly!" she said in a demanding tone as Natsu just looked at her blankly.

"What?, stop looking at me and say something!" she said while blushing a tinge of pink in her cheeks as Natsu just walked away with a blank expression on his face making her angry for her to suddenly grab his shoulder to turn him around to punch him for not listening to her .He caught her hand and pinned her on the wall saying with an angry expression "Don't you dare touch me you redheaded demon".

**After School**

'Riiiiiiiiing' sounded the school bell making the students dash for their lockers and go home.

"Natsu got mad at me this morning" said Erza Scarlet, the Student Council President "Well, you can't really blame him, he always lets you lecture him without doing anything" said Gray Fullbuster "Still, he could have at least told me to stop without getting mad at me, like he usually does".

"Onii-sama!ONII-SAMA!" shouted Meredy "Hey, isn't that Gray's cru-" Lucy Heartfilia said before being cut off by Gray "AH! Look at the sky today it's so cloudy" "Perhaps it's gonna rain" said Mira Strauss, the Student Council's Secretary and the school's beauty "Guess you're right Mira-nee" said Elfman Strauss, Mirajane's younger brother and the ace of the school's Wrestling Club.

**Meanwhile at the Dragneel Residence**

"Onii-sama, look at me" said Meredy earning Natsu a sigh before he sweatdropped "Meredy, what are you doing? Put some clothes on!" "Why Onii-sama?Do you think I'm not pretty enough?" "No, it's not that" 'Then why won't you compliment me or something? Have you found someone already? Tell me who she is and I will beat her up so you won't see her anymore" Meredy said while forming tears in her eyes and suddenly cry with her eyes closed.

"Meredy" Natsu said "Look at me" when Meredy looked at Natsu he kissed her making her open her eyes wide and say "Thank you, Onii-sama" she said softly looking down with a softened expression on her face not seeing Natsu cry quietly with his hands in his mouth.

This is Natsu's curse as a handsome person. He may have the hearts of many girls, but he can't love one because his sisters, including Meredy, love him not as their older brother, but as a man.

When Natsu was in middle school, he loved a girl named Sayla but couldn't pursue his love for her because Meredy almost died attempting suicide to show Natsu how much she loved him. Since then, Natsu makes it a rule to never fall in love with other girls or even become close with one to escape his sister's attempt at suicide again.

**The Next Day at School**

"We've seriously got to do something about Natsu Dragneel" Erza said "Why are you so fixated on Natsu anyway, Erza" said the Student Council Vice-President, Jellal Fernandez "Yeah Erza, why do you focus on Natsu so much anyway?" said Ultear Milkovich, the Student Council Treasurer.

"Well, it's just that he always looks so lonely and I don't want him to get through high school with that attitude" "Well, he doesn't need friends that's for sure, he's a genius, he's on the top of the school's scoreboard every semester since last year" said Jellal "Well, he's got 7 sisters anyway so I don't think he'll be lonely" said Jellal.

"And I'm starting to wonder what his sisters actually feel about him" said Ultear making the rest of the student council look at her "Especially Meredy Dragneel, she acts so lovey-dovey with him which somehow pisses me off" she said with an irritated expression "Well,it's not our business to meddle in their affairs, they are siblings after all" Erza said 'Still, he shouldn't act like that unless he's a sis-con, I've got to settle their feelings with each other soon or else rumors will start to spread like a virus throughout the school".

"Ultear actually has feelings for Natsu as well as Mira, what the hell is happening to the girls these days, it's like they want to purposely destroy my love life"

"Natsu, I'm definitely changing you tomorrow" Erza said while looking at the student council's window.


	2. Chapter 2

'AHHHHHH!' cried the unfortunate target of Natsu Dragneel a.k.a Salamander, the famous assassin who works under the special forces 'Mahesvara'. Only 30 people are acknowledged to be working as a Mahesvara operative. Natsu is one of the best operatives since he is good with girls, which comes handy in his espionage missions. He is incredibly skilled in combat, enough to make him in master level.

"Natsu, don't you think you owe me a fight" asked the Mahesvara operative Zancrow as Natsu was about to exit his victim's house "Zancrow, let's do this another time since I have siblings to go home to" Natsu replied which made Zancrow lung at Natsu only for Natsu to dodge and then suddenly escape to go home.

**At the Dragneel Residence**

Natsu slowly made his way into the house only to be stopped by his 2 sisters Ikaruga and Cosmos "Onii-sama, don't you usually finish your missions in like less than an hour" said Ikaruga with her hands crossed while sitting down. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep Onii-sama, you have school tomorrow right" Cosmos said "I guess you're right" Natsu replied, going to the bathroom to clean himself of the blood of his victims (the guards and the 10 elites Natsu's target hired to protect himself).

Natsu looked at the mirror and scanned his body. He had a few scars in his body, even one in his neck. He then examined his face and noticed that he did look kind of good. He then reminisced at how he is forbidden, not by law, but by his own choice, to not fall in love with any other girl unless it is his sisters since they love him as a man.

He went to his room afterwards and looked at his clock only to find out that he had only 5 more hours before his school starts. He looked back on his past and he was thinking, why was he considered perfect by others, he didn't look that highly of himself, much less others. He gave up on the thought and went to sleep.

**At the School**

Natsu was walking around the corridors when he noticed male oglers 'They're probably looking at Meredy' he thought. He then glared at them and he grabbed Meredy's hand and he escorted her to her classroom.

**After School**

As Natsu woke up from his sleep, he went to get Meredy only to be stopped by his classmate, Loke, who blocked his way "Natsu, can you help me with something" Loke asked only to be ignored by Natsu. Loke caught up to Natsu and said "Natsu, this is important" Loke said with a serious expression which made Natsu put on a concerned look "What is it?, I have to walk Meredy home, give it to me straight" "Well, you see" Loke said softly "I like your sister and I want to date her!" he then said loudly "So, I'm wondering if you could tell her for me".

Natsu didn't like time conserving conversations so he said "Sure" and went to get Meredy.

"Meredy" Natsu said "What is it Onii-sama?" "A guy at my class named Loke likes you and asked me to tell you if you want to date him".

Meredy thought for a little while then said "No" "No?" Natsu asked "I can't because I'm already in love with you" she said with a big smile and then proceeded to hug his arm.

While they were walking, they passed the student council members and just walked on until Erza said demandingly "Wait!". They turned around and came face-to-face with the student council "What is it?" Meredy asked "Why do you two act like a couple? The entire school looks at you, if you haven't noticed, and all we see is an act of forbidden love" Erza said.

Jellal, Ultear and Mirajane screamed in surprise at the blunt question of Erza. Meredy then proceeded to think and then replied "Well, this is how we bond as a family, so we see nothing wrong with that" "Is that so? Then you can go now" Erza said with no expression but mentally thinking 'What kind of household do they live in? Don't they have parents or something?'.

They both nodded and walked home.

**At the Street**

"Onii-sama, how come you're so distant to everyone at school?" "Because if I gain friends, then what? We're not gonna maintain our relationship 5 to 10 years in the future, right? However, with siblings, your relationship will never be cut because you will always end up coming home to them" Natsu replied, making Meredy shocked at how Natsu viewed his life "Well, eventhough it will only last a while, at least you still have friends, right?" "Are you saying you want my attention to go to others? You know, I'll have less time with you if I had friends right?".

Meredy then shouted with a shout of realization and said "Well, nevermind. We're all you need, right?" Meredy said with an expectant face. Natsu smiled slightly and said "Yeah".

**At the Mahesvara Headquarters**

"Zancrow, why do you always want to prove that you're stronger than Natsu?" said Purehito, the head of Mahesvara "Well, who knows? He might turn on us and if he does, I want to know that I can beat him" "Well, that is kind of logical, when he comes later tell him I said you are to fight tomorrow. We'll then know if we can restrain him if he turns on us" "Finally, the time has come for me to shine".

**2 Days After the Fight at the Mall**

"Amazing Onii-sama, you actually beat Zancrow" said Meredy as she was seated at a small restaurant in the cafe. Natsu had bandages on his forehead and he had a gauge in one of his arms."Well, you were watching so, I couldn't lose" Natsu said in a carefree manner and then smiling after which caused Meredy and a few oglers watch. "Hey Meredy, do you want to go to the amusement park?" Natsu asked which Meredy nodded to and smiled.

**At the Amusement Park**

"AAAHHHH" Meredy screamed as she tightly held onto Natsu's arms. She was on the verge of crying, which Natsu found cute 'Until now, Meredy is still afraid of things like this. That's what I find cute in her and makes me want to protect her'. When they exited, Meredy was sobbing and held her hands on her eyes.

Natsu put Meredy in a seat at a nearby bench and noticed a guy staring at her legs. Natsu saw the guy noticed his presence and he gave a glare which made the guy scared and leave. Meredy was wearing short light blue jeans that reaches inches above her knee, which shows a lot of her legs. She was wearing a pink and white striped long-sleeved sweater with a white sleeveless vest on top of it. She wore knee high socks colored white, the same color as her shoe, a normal white-colored sneaker with no design. And she wore a black flat hat (the ones Italian artists/mimes wear on movies).

Natsu wore a red long-sleeved sweater with a black sleeveless vest with a hood. He wore black pants and red sneakers. He also wore glasses which gained him more female oglers.

After Meredy stopped crying, they went to get ice cream and they went to ride more attractions and they finally ended their day in the amusement park in the love boat ride.

**At the Dragneel Residence**

Virgo, Aries, Sherry, Chelia, Ikaruga and Cosmos were home and when Natsu and Meredy entered, they were met by deadly gazes from their other siblings. "What seems to be the problem guys?" Natsu asked which earned him a punch by Ikaruga and Cosmos, then a kick by Sherry and Chelia and finally a knee kick by Virgo and Aries. "What the hell are you guys doing!? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked while rubbing his sore face "Why didn't you take us with you and Meredy to the amusement park? Are you actually favoring Meredy?" Ikaruga asked with an annoyed expression on her face "Well, it's not like you guys asked me" Natsu said "Well, we're your younger sisters aren't we? Aren't you supposed to try and deepen our bond as a family?" asked Sherry "OK everyone! Let's drop this topic and have dinner, ok?" said Meredy "Okay" they all said.

**At School**

"Okay class! As you all know, next week is our school trip so we will be assigning a class leader to make sure you're all complete by the end of the trip and the leader will be..."

"It's totally gonna be Erza"

"It's Erza again isn't it"

"Hope Erza won't be as strict as usual"

"And the class leader is...Erza Scarlet!"

"WE KNEW IT!" the whole class except for Natsu said.

"Ok class, so now pls. make your groups, but remember..3 members only in a group. Hurry up too, I'm kind of sleepy"

"Gray! Levy! pls take me!" said Lucy

"Mira-nee and Elf nii-chan! Let's all go together!"

**After 15 Minutes**

"Ok class it's been decided, however 3 members didn't participate so they will be teamed up by default, and those 3 are..."

"Erza Scarlet"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Cana Alberona"

'This is a good oppurtunity to get closer to Dragneel' Erza thought.

"With Natsu and Erza? Damn!" said Cana.

"..." Natsu had no reaction as if he expected this or something.

"Ok...CLASS DISMISSED!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Onii-sama, what are you packing for the school trip?" asked Meredy as she had no clue what the school required them to pack "Just pack basic necessities" said Natsu, and he added "As for me, I'm adding a few weapons" he said as he put a few guns in his bag and told Meredy "I'll be home late tonight. I have things to do down at the base" he said as he headed for the door only to be stopped as Meredy got in front of him and blocked his way, with her bangs covering her eyes "Meredy?".

"Please don't, Onii-sama. Everyday that you head down there, I always think of the possibility that you can wind up dead on a bad mission" she said as she placed her head on his chest "Eventhough Ikaruga-nee and the others go out all the time, I don't feel lonely as long as I'm with you" she said as she cupped Natsu's cheeks, and then kissed him. Natsu put his hand behind her long ponytail and the other on her back. Her large chests was brushing up against Natsu's stomach, showing their difference in height and she put her arms around Natsu's neck.

They stayed like this until Meredy couldn't take it anymore and she touched the edge of Natsu's shirt. When he realized what she was gonna do, Natsu pushed her back and said "I've got to go" as he wiped his lips and headed outside.

"Does Onii-sama still resent me for Oka-san and Otou-san's death? And also his broken relationship with Kagura' thought Meredy.

As it rained, Natsu walked along the streets and headed to Mahesvara. He was soaking himself in the rain while walking and he had his hands on his hoodie's pockets, not bothering to bring the hood up.

He was thinking about his relationship with his sisters, aren't they siblings? Why did they love him like this? And he had this forbidden relationship and even because of it, he cannot love anyone else aside from his sisters, especially Meredy.

**At Mahesvara**

"You're late! Your targets are already increasing their numbers" said Purehito, who threw the folder at the table and Natsu picked it up "Your target this time is not your typical mafia. He is one of the strongest men in the underworld. His name is Zero, nicknamed Brain. He leads the elite team Diablo and they're all gathered at the place. Unfortunately, I can't send someone to assist you since there's been an increase in more wanted criminals lately. They're each taking 2 or more missions. Your taking only one because this mission is S-Class" he said as Natsu responded "That's fine. I can handle the impossible if it means accomplishing the mission" he said as he left to get ready.

**At a warehouse in the city**

"Please restrain yourselves everyone! You will have a lot of chance to kill tomorrow at Osaka. I heard students are coming as part of their school trip, so please enjoy yourselves with the young girls tomorrow" Brain said as Tempesta and Sayla watched him.

"So, Tempesta-kun, Sayla-chan, please do your best tomorrow. Speaking of which, your names are unique, do you want to join my elite group?" he said as Tempesta and Sayla just shook their heads "Well your name is rather different too...Zero".

"I guess that's something we have in common" said Brain as he greeted the army of bloodthirsty men when suddenly, an explosion occurred.

"Diablo and Ragnarok members Tempesta and Sayla, you are all placed under Mahesvara rule now. And my master rules for all of you...to die" Natsu said as he brought out two guns and started the assassination mission.

**In the end, Natsu assassinated no members of Diablo as well as the two Ragnarok members Tempesta and Sayla. Sayla hesitated to kill Natsu because it was love at first sight. But her loyalty to Ragnarok won and she fled with tempesta instead of helping Natsu since the army of men was still overwhelming in numbers when the elite criminals left. Natsu was wounded by then.**

**Dragneel Residence**

Natsu opened the door to his home while holding his left abdomen. He was badly injured and he had various slashes at his body and his back. He tried to get his first-aid kit, but fell down and fell unconscious.

**The next morning**

Natsu grunted in pain as he saw numerous bandages and gauges applied to him. He then looked at Meredy who was sitting down next to his bed with her head down to his bed, sleeping.

Natsu had a gauge on his right hand, a square bandage on his left cheek and a gauge wrapped around his forehead.

'I can't believe she actually made all this effort to fix me up' he said as he looked at Meredy's hand holding his while she was sleeping.

He then looked at his clock to see that they had one more hour until the train to Osaka leaves and he clicked his tongue and woke Meredy up.

"Hey Meredy! The school trip's train leaves in an hour" for Natsu, he didn't really mind the school trip. But when he saw Meredy talk to him about how badly she wanted to go, he couldn't find it in himself to miss the school trip.

When Meredy woke up, she panicked at the time and immediately went to take a bath and dress up. Natsu simply put their bags near their house's door and made breakfast. When meredy got down , Natsu already finished his breakfast routine and he headed straight to the bathroom.

**At the train station**

"Is the two students still coming?" said the train conductor "Can we wait for 5 more minutes? Thank you" the teacher said as she bowed down.

"Geez, where's Natsu Dragneel. I never imagined him to be the kind of person who would be late. Heck, I even thought he was gonna be the first to arrive" said Erza who then continued "Could he be doing indecent things to his sister right now?" she said as she had fire on her eyes and a fist up "Stop being so bad to Natsu, Erza. Maybe he's sick or maybe they had an emergency" said Jellal.

"Hey, look! It's Natsu-sama" said a random girl.

"Meredy-sama" said a random boy.

When they boarded the train, all eyes were on them. And Natsu found his seat with his groupmates...Erza and Cana 'The student council president and Gildart's daughter huh' Natsu said in his mind as he sat down. Cana blushed as Natsu sat down next to her. Her hair was in aponytail.

"Okay, students. We will now begin the trip" said the train driver through the speakers.

As the train ride progressed into 2 hours already, Natsu felt a head on his right shoulder...it was Cana. She was sleeping and she suddenly hugged Natsu. Natsu ignored it and went back to his rest. he crossed his legs and put his elbow in the armrest and his left hand hand on his left cheek. He closed his eyes, which made his fan girls squeal in delight.

Suddenly, the train stopped and the conductor stated "This is an emergency! Please do not step out of the train!" he said as explosions could be heard "What's going on!" said Gray.

"What seems to be the problem" said Erza.

"Calm down guys. You wouldn't be able to get answers from here" Jellal said.

'Oracion Seis and...Ragnarok!' Natsu said as he sweatdropped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kids! Stay in your seats!" shouted Gildarts as he went from train cart to train cart to calm the students down (as he was the head teacher).

When he approached Natsu's train cart (the last one in the whole train), he told them to calm down too and said "I'll check what's going on outside" as he then headed towards the train door and went off to the source of the commotion, but was stopped by Diablo "Where do you think you're going, old man" said Angel as she smirked "To the source of all this commotion. And by the looks of it, you guys are one of it" Gildarts said as he took off his blazer, tie and he unbuttoned one button from his standard white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and he folded up the sleeves.

"Now then, let's get this party started. I'm warning you though, I don't go easy on anyone, even if they're girls" he said as Cobra replied with "Then don't" as the Diablo members attacked Gildarts "This ought to be fun" Gildarts said as he readied for the attack.

**Back at the train**

"I want to go with my dad. He might need our help" said Cana as she stood up, only to be stopped by Erza pulling her down "Think logically Cana, we hear gunshots and explosions, that can only mean one thing. No matter how skilled any of us is, we don't stand a chance against trained professionals" said Erza as Cana sat down and looked worried.

**A/N:The train has a similar seating structure to that of an airplane, only this time, it has 3 seats each and it only has 2 columns. Erza is seated at the window seat, Cana at the middle and Natsu at the outside as he came in late, remember and Jellal and his groupmates is in the same row as erza's but on the opposite column.**

"Well, at this time, all we can do is leave it to the adults and wait for this to pass by so we can continue on our way to the school trip. It's just one more stop, right?" Jellal said as he opened a bag of chips and shared it with the others and Natsu obviously refused.

Suddenly, the train doors opened "Is that my dad?" asked Cana "No" said a man "I'm your worst nightmare" he said as he smiled at the frightened expressions of the students, seeing as he was loaded with guns. He was Tempesta, the Ragnarok member Natsu fought with the last night before the school trip.

Tempesta kept scouting the seats as he spotted Natsu 'Bingo!' he said in his mind as he grabbed Natsu's face and threw him out the window (Natsu couldn't fight back because his classmates were nearby).

**Outside the train**

The students on Natsu's train cart watched out the window "Natsu...Dragneel?" said Erza as she wondered what the dangerous man wanted with Natsu.

"Salamander...or should I say Natsu Dragneel" said Tempesta "I gotta repay you with a proper rematch for the other night since you were at an unfair disadvantage. I want to fight you fairly. I want to feel your real power" said Tempesta as he charged at Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes to the audience and ran from Tempesta to lead him away from the watching students "What's the matter Salamander? Afraid of me" he asked as Natsu finally led him to a spot away from the students "No. I just needed to fight you with all my might" said Natsu as he proceeded to fight Tempesta.

"That's it. That's good, Salamander, that's how powerful you should be" said Tempesta as Natsu finally landed a solid hit on his stomach "Stop talking and take your life more seriously" said Natsu who was then tossed a gun by Tempesta to even their number of weapons "Let's take this to the next level" said Tempesta as he started the shootout.

**Back at the train**

"Can you hear that? It's coming from Natsu's direction. Let's help him" said Jellal as the students brave enough headed for the door, only to be stopped by Sayla "You're not going anywhere" she said as she was kicked by Erza and Mirajane outside the train and the fight began.

"You insolent fools! Do you really think you can take me on? I'm a professional while you fools are just students" said Sayla.

"Yeah, that's true. But we're all standing together, you can't stop us" said Erza.

"You sure about that" Sayla said menacingly.

"Dead serious" said Erza seriously.

"Then, prove it" Sayla said as she charged at the students.

"Be ready, everyone" shouted Erza as she prepared herself.

"Let's show her what we got" said Gray.

"Let's prove Erza right" said Jellal as they all attacked.

**Back at Natsu and Tempesta**

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" said Tempesta as he was now on the ground with Natsu's gun pointed at him "Fine" Natsu said as he pulled the trigger.

Natsu had new injuries and he walked over back to the train only to stumble upon Sayla as her back hit his chest "Watch where you're going you worthless fo-" Sayla cut herself off as she saw Natsu again "Salamander...Natsu Dragneel" she said as her eyes sparkled with an astonished (or admiration) look on her face. She then hugged Natsu and told him "I found you, my prince" as she had hearts coming out of her with hearts in her eyes while hugging Natsu "We're not done ye-" Erza said, but cut herself off at seeing how close Natsu and Sayla was to each other "Get off her Natsu Dragneel, she's armed and dangerous" Erza said as she said the words in a nervous manner while blushing, with her index finger pointed at Natsu and Sayla.

"Don't worry. She won't be a threat any longer" Natsu said as he touched Sayla's shoulders and pushed her away from him and said "Listen to me, can you help me locate my comrade. He is currently in pursuit of Diablo. If you can help me, then I'll give you a proper reward later" he said as Sayla blushed more with a dream look on her face and quickly agreed.

"Wait wait, where are you going?" said Erza as she blocked Natsu and Sayla "Please go back to the train and ensure the safety of the students while we search for Gildarts. Cana said she wanted to find Gildarts right?" said Natsu as he and Sayla darted past Erza.

Sayla smiled as she passed by Erza as Erza had looked serious.

**With Gildarts and Diablo**

"Looks like 3 of you are out" said Gildarts as Hoteye, Angel and Racer stayed in the ground unconscious. Gildarts looked seriously wounded too as his knees gave up and his body dropped into the ground "Looks like even you can't take us on, Gildarts Clive" said Midnight as he pointed a gun at Gildarts "Now, die" Midnight said as he started pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, at the nick of time, Natsu kicked Midnight away and was about to confront him when he suddenly caught Cobra's kick and threw Cobra face-first onto the ground.

"Where's Brain?" asked Natsu as he fought on equal terms with Midnight "You can make any of them tell you, but not me" said Midnight.

Among the Diablo members, he was the one considered to be leader since he was on a different league than than the other Diablo members.

"How can you hope to take us on? Even Gildarts Clive couldn't, are you saying you'll take on the two of us with those injuries?" said Midnight as Natsu held his arm "Yeah. Because I'm not alone" said Natsu as Sayla attacked Cobra "Now, it's one-on-one, Midnight" said Natsu as the fight began.

**After the fight**

Natsu and Sayla won and Natsu carried Gildarts on his shoulder and headed back to the train "So, what's my reward, Natsu-sama?" asked Sayla.

'She's so familiar with me already. Is she really a Ragnarok member' thought Natsu as he stated her reward.

"For helping me take Diablo members into custody, your police files have been erased and you are now officially a member of Mahesvara so we can keep an eye on you. It's the condition my master made with the government to free you of your crimes" said Natsu s Sayla pouted.

"Ehhhh! I thought I was gonna get a kiss" she said as Natsu stopped walking to look at her and kissed her cheek "That's it for now. Do something else for me and you'll get more than that each time you help me" said Natsu as he resumed walking to the train as Sayla blushed madly and touched her cheeks.

This was the first time she fell in love and it felt so good to her "Then I'll do my best to service you Natsu-sama" she said.

**At the train**

"Dad!" said Cana as she picked Gildarts away from Natsu and sat him at her seat (next to Erza's and at the middle) "Why is that woman in here?" asked Erza as she crossed her arms below her chest "She's not a threat anymore so I decided to use her to my advantage" said Natsu.

"How are you so sure she's not just pretending?" asked Ultear "Because if I was still against you people, then I would have killed you already and I wouldn't be able to go against Diablo" she stated as she kept hugging Natsu's arm.

"So, what now? Do we just sit around and wait for this to pass by?" asked Gray as he sat down with an uncomfortable look on his face "Yeah. It would be the safest option" said Natsu as he sat down in one of the spare seats in the back with Sayla.

'Why is Natsu Dragneel so calm? Maybe he's..." said Erza in her mind.

"A trained operative?" asked Mira as she knew what was going on Erza's mind "Yeah. I mean, unless he's experienced this kind of thing a lot already, then he wouldn't have knowledge on this procedures. Not to mention he was attacked by that man earlier. I have a feeling Natsu was specifically targeted and to hold his own against those trained operatives, he's hiding something" said Erza as she shocked the ones who heard that, which Natsu couldn't hear as he was resting on the back with Sayla.

"Anyway. I don't want anyone leaving this train. It's too dangerous" said Erza as she went back to her seat beside the window and Gildarts (Cana's former seat) as Cana sat down beside Gildarts as well (Natsu's former seat).

As time went by, the students conversed casually to take away the catastrophe happening outside out of their minds.

**In Meredy's train cart**

A lot of people surrounded Meredy as she conversed with them.

She was mostly conversing with her best friend, Jenny Realight.

"I'm totally looking forward to the school trip. I'm gonna sightsee with Onii-sama and we're gonna stick together forever" said Meredy as she had a dreamy look on her face with her hands on her cheeks "You seriously love Natsu-nii, don't you" asked Jenny as the boys looked terrified at Jenny's statement. Of course the boys were also head over heels for Jenny, but they found Meredy easier to talk to.

"Jenny, what's the matter?" asked Meredy as Jenny had a sad look on her face "Hey, Meredy" said Jenny as Meredy said "Hm".

"Do you still love Natsu-nii?" said Jenny as Meredy replied with "Of course I do. Why? Are you thinking of confessing to him? Sorry, Jenny but even if you are my best friend, I won't allow you to be with Onii-sama" as Jenny looked shocked at her statement and just sat quietly "Sorry Jenny. It's just that girls always go for Onii-sama and they always end up breaking his heart., So I figured that if I loved Onii-sama anyway, then I would prevent his heart getting broken too" said Meredy as Jenny had an understanding look on their face "Ok. I understand" as Meredy smiled and hugged Jenny.

**Back to Natsu's train cart**

"Natsu-sama, let's have some fun" said Sayla as she put her cleavage on Natsu's arm and her hands on Natsu's hand "Let me rest for a while, Sayla" he said as Sayla pouted cutely "You're no fun, Natsu-sama" as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair Natsu saw her pouting and sighed "Fine. What do you want to do?" he said as Sayla looked at him and hugged him "Yay! Let's kiss" she said as Natsu said "No way!" as he dodged her face as she landed on the ground.

She cried comically and quickly recovered as she went on the back of the train with a smile on her face "Where are you going?" Natsu asked 'Is she planning to betray me again? She acted kind of suspicious' thought Natsu as the real reason was nothing of the sort, but instead...

As Natsu turned his head around, he rested again. He then felt something on his lips. When he opened his eyes, it was...Sayla!

Natsu's eyes widened as he pushed Sayla away "What are you doing? Meredy will freak out if she saw that" said Natsu as Sayla said "You know, the only reason I'm betraying Ragnarok is to be with you. If you don't appreciate that, then I will go back to my original duties" as she touched her knife pocket.

Natsu's hand touched hers and he put his forehead on hers "I appreciate it very much, I really do. And if I can, I'll be your lover. But my sister, Meredy...she's gonna hurt herself to prevent me from loving someone else. I'm sorry" he said as Sayla said in his ears "Then, you can love me secretly" seductively as he ent at the back of the train and Sayla followed.

"Where is Natsu Dragneel going with that woman?" said Erza as she followed them.

**At the back of the train**

Erza gasped at the sight as she blushed.

Natsu was kissing Sayla passionately as he slowly moved to her neck.

Erza barged in and said "Natsu Dragneel! What are you doing? You BASTARD" as she punched Natsu and he held his cheek "What's your problem with me, anyway, woman?" he asked as Erza stomped her foot in front of him "Inappropriate acts like this are not allowed" as she walked away with a tear formed in her eye.

Natsu watched as she walked away and Sayla continued to kiss him.

**When the school trip finally began**

"I'm looking forward to this!" shouted Meredy as she waited for Natsu, making her classmates leave her and Jenny alone.

"Hmmm. Two youngsters at my disposal" said a man...it was Brain of Diablo.

He smirked and took Jenny and Meredy.


	5. Chapter 5

As Brain took Jenny and Meredy, someone interrupted...it was Ikaruga and behind her was Cosmos.

"Salamander's sisters who work for Mahesvara as well, Ikaruga and Cosmos Dragneel! Welcome to the party! Only this time, you weren't invited" said Brain as he attacked Cosmos with his staff which sent her flying backwards.

"You bastard! You're not getting out of here alive" said Ikaruga as she attacked Brain, only to fail as Brain was on a different league than her "You won't be able to beat me. Not in a thousand years" he said as he kicked them in the gut "Only your older brother would've been able to save you since he is worlds apart from you when it comes to skill" said Brain as he kept hitting them.

Meredy threw a rock at Brain, he got mad and touched her face "If your sisters can't beat me, then obviously you can't" as he tried to throw Meredy to a wall, only for Natsu to show up and kick his stomach strongly and catching meredy in the process "Sayla, an you take care of him for me? I have to patch my sisters up" he said as Sayla obeyed and he went to aid his 3 sisters "Jenny, can you take Meredy to the rest of the school?" asked Natsu as he woke Ikaruga and Cosmos up and when Sayla was done with Brain, she was beaten up and Natsu took her to Ikaruga and Cosmos "Can you take care of her? I know it will be unusual coming from me, but I need your help" said Natsu as the two sisters looked shocked and smiled "You can count on us".

**At the school trip**

"This feels good!" said Erza as she stepped into the hot springs "Apparently, it rejuvenates your skin and smoothens it" said Mirajane as she stood at the middle of the springs "This has got to be the best school trip yet. We get to polish our looks" said Ultear as she relaxed herself "Do you think Natsu Dragneel is...different?" asked Erza.

"What do you mean? How so?" said Mirajane.

"Interested in Natsu, huh. Well almost every girl in our generation is and I admit that I am too" confessed Ultear.

"Wha-" Erza blushed as she was hiding her face in the blush "Why would you just say that!" asked Erza out loud.

"Relax, Erza. The boys are on the other side and it looks like some of them are peeping" said Ultear as she looked at the bamboo wall separating the male and female hot spring.

"Crap! She found out. Retreat!" said Loke as Erza said "Whoever is peeping should confess now before I find you by force" as the boys cowered in fear "I don't think that's the right way you get it out of them. This is" Ultear said as she made naughty sounds which got the attention of the boys "I want a boy to look at me but it seems no one wants to" she said as boys said things like "I'll do it!" as they pushed themselves one after another.

Eventually, the bamboo wall broke and all the girls saw them "So you're the ones peeping, huh" Erza said as she ran towards them "Run back to the rooms!" the boys panicked as Erza chased them only to be blocked by Natsu "What is it this time, student council president?" asked Natsu as he made his way to the hot springs before noticing the broken bamboo wall "I'll just go" he said as the girls begged him to stop because they wanted to see his body "Let go!" he shouted as Erza held onto his arms "No! You're staying here with us" as she used her full force to pull him to the girls' onsen "Much better" said Ultear and Mirajane as they went beside him.

He looked annoyed and said "If you're here to seduce me, then please don't waste your time. I'll better get going" he said as he was pulled back by Erza "Oh no you don't" as she hugged him in the waters.

"I never knew you could be like this, Erza" said Mira as Erza blushed. She was currently under Natsu, hugging his waist from behind and holding him down while in the springs.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed as she immediately let go and blushed crazily.

Natsu clicked his tongue and went to exit the springs only to be stopped by Ultear "Meet me at the fountain behind the inn" she said as she then let go of his wrist and he proceeded to walk.

"What was that about, Ultear? Are you actually going to confess? Over the 2 years he attended our school, he has rejected every 375th girl who confessed to him. And that was in our school alone, much less you" said Mira "Well, I won't know unless I try" said ultear as she exited the waters.

'I can't let him break Ultear's heart. I need to do something' thought Erza as she followed after Ultear and soon by Mira who thought 'I can't let her have Natsu' as she followed quickly.

**At the fountain**

"You actually came, Natsu" said Ultear as Natsu approached her in front of the fountain "What do you need to say to me?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, I was hoping you would accept my feelings, Natsu. I've been stalking you and watching your every step from what you do in class until where you live for 2 years now this being my 2nd year. I want to stop this one-sided love and move on to the next level. I know your younger sister loves you to the point she will attempt suicide to make you stay by her side forever, but I think you should move on, with me" Ultear said.

"What if I refused? Will you leave again? Like before" Ultear stepped back at this statement.

"It's my fault that you got away from me, I know. But don't you think someone deserves a second chance. I know I don't, but I want someone to rely on since I hadn't had anyone to since my 1st year of elementary school. I know that there's a 90% chance you would reject me, but can you at least please think this over" said Ultear as she turned her back on Natsu.

She then felt a pair of arms on her body and heard Natsu say "I'm willing to give you another chance. But Meredy won't allow it. If we can stay together until Meredy finds someone else, then I will surely be your lover" he said as he released his grip as Ultear turned around and kissed him.

She currently wore white sleeveless shirt and pink skirt with her white headband and black high-heeled shoes as Natsu wore a black hoodie with the sleeves folded and he had on a pair of white pants and black sneakers and a watch and plain black wristband with glasses as he was reading before he came to Ultear.

Their kiss got heated up as Ultear used her tongue to make Natsu do the same. Soon, their tongues intertwined with one another as Ultear started holding Natsu's head to prevent him from breaking the kiss as Natsu held her waist.

Ultear removed her arms from his neck and slid it inside his black hoodie and started feeling his back. He quickly pushed away and said "Let's do this some other time. Let's say...when you outrank me in the upcoming midterm exams as your reward" Natsu said as he made out with her one last time before bidding good night to her and heading to his room.

On the other hand, Erza and Mira's heart shattered into one billion pieces as they noticed the whole scene unravel before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning**

"Wake up! Wake up! We have to go, boys!" said Gildarts as the boys woke up and started to get ready.

After they were ready, groupmates was assigned to eat with each other to start the day "Good morning Natsu!" said Erza as she sat beside him. Cana soon followed and sat opposite them.

"Looks like you're stuffing yourself good, huh Erza" said Cana as she looked at Erza's food tray.

"Well, I was really hungry this morning for some reason" said Erza as she looked at Natsu's food tray...he was already done!

"And it looks like you're full, Natsu" said Cana as Natsu nodded and she smiled 'Did something happen with them too last night? I have to get Natsu for myself. He's a once in a lifetime guy an average girl could meet' thought Erza as she slowly sat closer to Natsu.

As Natsu was closing his eyes with his elbows placed on the table and his hands on his chin, he felt someone on his arm.

"Natsu, did you go somewhere last night?" asked Erza as Natsu said yes.

"Really? Where? Did you meet someone?" she continued as Natsu started to become suspicious.

"Yeah, I met with Ultear" he said as Erza's heart broke once again 'He's starting to be straightforward with it. He really has no feelings for me' she thought as she went back to her seat and ate with a sad expression on her face, quietly too.

Natsu looked at her and told her "Let's go to the park here. I was told it was a tourist spot" said Natsu as Erza cheered up 'Is he trying to make it up to me, then I accept' as she nodded at Natsu.

Cana looked at them suspiciously.

**At the park**

"What made you suggest this place, Natsu?" asked Cana as she walked closer to him "Meredy told me to come here. She's probably here somewhere" said Natsu as he looked around and saw Sayla waving at him at the park's biggest tree.

"It's that woman" said Erza as she looked annoyed "Over here, Natsu-sama" said Sayla as Natsu went to her "What is going on here? Why are you here anyway?" asked Erza as Natsu told her "Calm down, Erza. She's already one of us, remember?" said Natsu as Erza just said "Hmph!" as she looked away.

"Your sister told me that she'll be at the lake of the park" said Sayla as Natsu thought 'Sister? Probably Meredy' said Natsu as he told Cana and Erza to wait for him.

When he got to the lake of the park, he saw Meredy seated at a bench overlooking the whole lake.

Natsu patted her shoulder and she glanced at him "Onii-sama! Don't scare me like that. But I called you here for another reason, so please sit down" she said as Natsu sat next to her as she looked at him and him looking at her.

"Onii-sama, I think we should go home" she said as she had a pleading face "What suddenly hit you to go home early. You were the one so excited to go, that's why I had to go even with my injuries" he said as she hugged him "I only wanted to go because you were gonna be with me, Onii-sama. But last night, I saw something" she said as Natsu quickly caught on.

"It's about Ultear, isn't it. I'm sorry for that, I'll tell her to stay away from me-" he was cut off as she shouted out "That's not the problem, Onii-sama. The problem is girls always go to you like metal to a magnet. I don't want to see you with other girls every time I turn away even for just a second" she said as she cried "Because I love you so much that it hurts already, Onii-sama. Didn't you promise me that you will stay away other girls" she said as she stood up and went to the railing that separates the park and the lake "I'll have to teach you another lesson to make you remember" she said coldly as she jumped off to the river "Meredy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped in after her.

Meredy was not bothering to swim back up, knowing that Natsu will come for her.

When Natsu got her out of the lake, she was floating with him as he kissed her 'This is so wrong, Meredy. But before Oka-san and Otou-san died, I promised them that I will make all of you happy no matter what' he thought as he finally pulled away from Meredy, leaving a trail of saliva as their lips parted.

"I'll never betray you, Meredy" he said as she hugged him, while still in the lake.

**At the main park**

"Where is Natsu? It's been an hour already! We won't be able to have fun if he's still gone" she said implying the rule that 3-team group should always be together in exchange for letting them walk around without any adult "Maybe he's lost" Cana said as Erza shook her head.

"Natsu is the smartest student in our school, he won't be able to get lost" she said as she tapped her foot on the ground while crossing her arms.

"Maybe he's with another girl, then" Cana said as she stood up from the bench and said "Let's look for him" she said as Erza nodded and walked with her.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Meredy were making out behind a tree secluded from the rest of the park.

Meredy's legs were wrapped on Natsu's waists as Natsu held her body against the tree.

Meredy's arms was tightly wrapped against Natsu's neck as Natsu's arms were tightly wrapped on her waists.

"Meredy, don't you think this is too risky. We should do this at home where we're sure we have privacy" said Natsu as Meredy shook her head cutely and kissed Natsu again, stronger than she did moments ago.

Natsu snaked his hands on her back as she put her hands on his hair already.

They were so concentrated on each other that they failed to notice Erza and Cana walk in on them.

"What are you two doing?" said Erza as she had a mad expression on her face.

Cana had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I knew it all along, Natsu Dragneel. You do dote on your sister" said Erza as she walked away with Cana angrily.

"That was the student council president, right Onii-sama?" she asked as she used her hand to point Natsu's face in her direction again "That doesn't matter, Onii-sama. As long as I have you, I won't care about anything else" as she closed her eyes and put her forehead against Natsu's "I guess you're right" he said as he kissed Meredy again.

**Time skip to the end of the school trip**

"We can finally go home again, Onii-sama" said Meredy as she grabbed Natsu's arm and interlocked it with hers as she walked home with Natsu.

Meanwhile, Erza and Cana looked sad "What's the matter, Erza?" asked Jellal as Erza ignored him and kept walking.

"What was that about?" said Loke "I don't know" Jellal said back.

**Dragneel Residence**

Natsu and Meredy was currently kissing again on the couch as Meredy was on top of Natsu.

At home, Meredy wears revealing clothes while Natsu always wears black sweatpants and a grey long-sleeved sweater with the sleeves folded up to his forearm if it is hot.

Right now, he is sweating along with Meredy as they refused to part.

She separated from Natsu for a while and told him to continue this in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon Start (don't read if you don't like lemons)**

As Meredy told Natsu to wait outside her room, she was busy stripping her clothes off and she put on black lingerie.

"You can come in now, Onii-sama" she shouted out as Natsu went inside her room and there he sweatdropped as this kind of thoughts filled his mind 'Am I ready to do this? And to Meredy too' as he went inside her room and spoke.

"Meredy? I'm not sure we should do this. We're siblings and I agreed to kiss you so you won't hurt yourself. But I can't take this too far. Are you even sure about this?" he said as Meredy said "I know we're siblings, Onii-sama, but I want to do this to make sure you're mine forever" she said as Natsu replied "You know I won't leave you no matter what. Even if others resent you or discriminate you, I'll be the one person by your side".

Meredy smiled affectionately at Natsu as she kissed him. Natsu closed the door and locked it as Meredy pinned his hands to the door.

Natsu pushed her to her bed slowly and gently as she motioned for him to remove his clothes.

He followed her and removed his sweater followed by his sweatpants, leaving him only in his black boxers.

Meredy removed her bra and then covered her breasts while blushing.

She pulled Natsu towards her on the bed by wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on the bedsheets.

He was now on top of Meredy as she kissed him again. He removed his boxers as well as Meredy's undergarments.

When they were both naked now, he told Meredy if she was sure about this and she nodded as Natsu thrust into her.

She moaned loudly as Natsu kissed her again.

On the other hand, as Sherry and Chelia got back from their concert, they were going to their rooms as they heard Meredy's moans "Is that Meredy? Where is Onii-sama?" asked Sherry as she put her ear closer to Meredy's door to listen 'Onii-sama? What's he doing in Meredy's room? Maybe they're...' she thought as she blushed furiously and passed out "Sherry-nee!" shouted Chelia as she caught Sherry.

"Meredy, can you keep it down a little? Sherry and Chelia is outside" he whispered into her ear as she nodded and kissed Natsu to lessen the sound. Natsu slowly kissed down her jaw, to her neck, then to her breasts as she tried her best to suppress her moans.

"Onii-sama! Stop teasing me" she said as Natsu smiled and stopped kissing her.

After that, the only noise that could be heard was flesh hitting flesh.

**After 2 Hours**

Meredy's head was on Natsu's chest as she panted heavily, with sweat going through her body. Natsu was just lying down normally as he was used to this already from the infiltration missions he had to do, his seduction skills was a must.

"Meredy? Do you regret this?" he asked as Meredy shook her head "Not one bit, Onii-sama. Now I can breath easily knowing you're mine" she said as she smiled.

Natsu smiled at her in a caring manner as he told her "We better wrap ourselves up. We have to prepare dinner" he said as Meredy put on her clothes again which consisted of a white tank top with black shorts.

"I'll prepare dinner" she said as she exited the room.

Natsu looked at her direction and sighed "How much more do I have to do this? Can't I find my own happiness? I suppose this is what I deserve for killing Oka-san and Otou-san" Natsu said as he too put his clothes on and followed after Meredy.

**During dinner**

"Meredy? Why do you look so happy?" asked Ikaruga asked as the rest looked at her.

It was an unusual night because the siblings were complete in the house.

"Is it because you received punishment?" said Virgo as Sherry said "Or is it because of love?" as Chelia and Aries nodded along with her.

"Maybe you killed someone you hate" said Cosmos as Ikaruga agreed with her.

"Let's not mind it. We should just mind our own business and eat" said Natsu as he had his eyes closed while eating.

'So heartless' said the others.

Meredy pouted cutely and resumed to eat.

Seeing this, they came to a conclusion that her happiness was something to do with Natsu.

"Speaking of which, I heard you moaning in your room, Meredy. And I also heard Onii-sama's voice. Did you two do something...naughty" she said blushing along with the others.

Natsu remained composed while Meredy sweated and looked from left or right.

They saw this and told her "How could you!?" as she panicked.


End file.
